


[Podfic] We're Parallel Sinking Ships

by mimsical



Series: podfic [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Sburb, Strider Feels, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimsical/pseuds/mimsical
Summary: “Holy shit. What did you see?”You look down at your cup–-still steaming, still too hot–-and say, “I saw you.”Dave goes totally still. Sun catches his shades in a silver flash. “Me.”“Or my bro, I guess. I knew what he looked like from pics and videos.”(Dirk tells Dave a story from his childhood.)[Podficced version.]





	[Podfic] We're Parallel Sinking Ships

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're Parallel Sinking Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117408) by [autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/pseuds/autoeuphoric). 



**Title** : We're Parallel Sinking Ships

**Author** : autoeuphoric

**Reader** : mimsical

**Fandom** : Homestuck

**Characters:** Dave Strider, Dirk Strider

**Rating** : Teen and Up

**Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply 

**Length:** 07:05

**Link:**  [Listen or download on Google Drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lkFDJRKyPUWgihDQZUgGHs4DrPJEW1lp/view)


End file.
